


99 wishes

by chilli_by_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: Вернон подарил Сынквану книжку с купонами на сто желаний, и Бу точно собирается использовать их по назначению. Или нет?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	99 wishes

**Author's Note:**

> бета - llanacriss ♡

На самом деле Хансоль считал себя здравомыслящим человеком: он никогда не ввязывался в неприятности, перед этим хорошенько не обдумав пути отступления (на всякий случай), всегда сначала думал, а потом делал, и очень редко попадал в неловкие ситуации. Он считал себя разумным до того самого момента, пока книжка с купонами на сто желаний не оказалась в его руках. Просто искал подарок на день рождения особенного человека.  
«Будет прикольно, если ты на каждой странице в графе исполнителя впишешь свое имя», — подсказал тогда Чан, а Хансоль лишь громко засмеялся, снимая с ручки колпачок.  
И вот он стоит напротив Сынквана, который удивленно перелистывает страницы, и только сейчас начинает понимать, что добровольно сдал себя в рабство парню с самыми сумасшедшими идеями в мире.  
Он никогда не жалел о своих идеях… до этого дня.

Бу к подарку отнесся с опаской — долго смотрел на заветную книжицу, поглядывая на Хансоля, потом листал страницы, проверяя, не показалось ли ему, и только в конце вечера, взяв Чхве под локоть, тихо прошептал: «Ты серьезно сделаешь это?»  
Хансолю ничего не оставалось, правда же?

Кто бы мог подумать, что первой десяткой желаний будут мороженое с соленой карамелью, банка колы и готовая домашняя работа по физике.  
Все могло быть намного хуже, не так ли?

Дни сменялись днями, книжка, что Сынкван носил в своем рюкзаке, пустела, а желания Бу все не становились серьезней.

— Ну Хансоль, — Чхве чувствовал, как на том конце провода Сынкван уже был готов топать ногами. — Ты обещал!

— Бу, — протянул парень, крутясь на стуле возле письменного стола. — Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я пришел к тебе сейчас с пиццей и посмотрел с тобой фильм?

— Да?

— Сынкван, — Хансоль взглянул на часы, — уже слишком поздно.

— Я засчитаю это за пять желаний! — упрямился Бу.

— С математикой у тебя правда проблемы, — усмехнулся Чхве, хватая из шкафа куртку. — Буду через сорок минут.

И не то чтобы он так сильно рвался побыстрее закончить со всем этим, но родители с сестрой уехали за город, а наступающие выходные, кроме сна, ничего с собой не несли. Поэтому он сейчас, зажимая еще горячую пиццу в руках, почти бежал по улице и не верил сам себе.

Комната Сынквана больше походила на руины, что остались от когда-то величественного строения: пол был усыпан подушками, а одеяла горой лежали возле включенного ноутбука. Стол, который, как правило, Хансоль заставал в идеальном порядке, теперь был завален открытыми пачками чипсов и газированной водой, что была под строгим запретом для парня.  
Одеяла зашевелились, и копна волос показалась из теплого укрытия.

— Привет? — Сынкван шмыгнул носом, поднимаясь с пола.

— Меня впустила твоя сестра, — пояснил Чхве, хотя Бу совершенно не нуждался в этом.

Парень кивнул.

— Ты принес пиццу? — он внимательно смотрел на Хансоля, с каждой секундой все больше кутаясь в одеяло.

— Конечно!

— Тогда, — Сынкван потянул за край еще одного. — Это тебе, — мягкая улыбка появилась на его лице. — У нас марафон фильмов.

Чхве покосился на экран — желтый текст медленно струился по черному фону. Парень выдохнул.  
«Звездные войны».

Теперь среди подушек и прочего хаоса, что устроил из своей по обыкновению чистой комнаты Сынкван, будто расположился палаточный лагерь, стенами которого были одеяла, что согревали теплолюбивого Бу во время холодов.

Они были знакомы давно: Хансоль помнил, как выпал первый молочный зуб Сынквана, а Бу — первый синяк, что получил парень, сидящий рядом с ним, подравшись за фигурку Йоды лет десять назад. И оба могли признаться, что друг для друга исполнили бы любую просьбу, но в этот раз повезло Сынквану, ведь у него был существенный аргумент — Хансоль сам подарил ему сотню желаний и просьб.  
У Бу оставалось чуть больше десяти.  
Он так хотел потратить их на что-то важное, но как только доходило до дела — краснел, смущенно пряча лицо, и выдавал самые глупые просьбы. Не то чтобы плейлист из любимых песен Вернона или его шапка были глупыми желаниями, но Сынкван знал, что это было совсем не тем, что он действительно хотел попросить.

Эпизод закончился, заставив Хансоля, зажавшего кусок пиццы между зубами, издать разочарованный звук. Бу знал — он обожал все, что было связано с джедаями.

— Давай еще один, — Чхве умоляюще смотрел на Сынквана, одной рукой сжимая одеяло парня.

— Ты знаешь все сцены наизусть, — пробурчал Бу, выбирая очередной фильм.

— «Сумерки», — довольно проговорил Сынкван, вбивая в поисковую строку название фильма.

— Сынкван, нет, — протянул Хансоль, прячась в одеяле. Ему хватило прошлых двадцати раз, когда они вдвоем снова и снова смотрели, как Белла хочет, чтобы Эдвард укусил ее, а вампир всеми возможными способами сопротивляется этому. Вернона начинало тошнить.

— Сынкван, да! — улыбнулся Бу, ожидая загрузки.

— Я умоляю, Квани! — раздалось глухое из-под одеяла, заставляя Сынквана смеяться.

— Либо «Сумерки», либо страшилка, — он точно знал, что выберет парень.

— Ужасы, так ужасы, — голова Хансоля показалась наружу. — Хотя «Сумерки» — самое ужасное, что могло произойти с кинематографом.

— А как же пятьдесят… — Сынкван не успел договорить, как теплая ладонь Чхве закрыла ему рот.

— Об этом мы не говорим, Бу. Никогда!

Сынкван довольно хмыкнул, медленно отодвинув от себя руку друга, и снова уставился на экран.

Первые минуты всегда напоминали добрые фильмы, в которых были только счастливые семьи, полные амбиций и грандиозных идей. А потом их жизни превращались в кошмар.  
Бу любил пощекотать нервы других, порой выводя друзей из себя, но когда дело доходило до его собственных, вся его храбрость мгновенно улетучивалась. С первым криком, вырвавшимся из аудиосистемы ноутбука, Сынкван бросил все и забрался под одно одеяло с Хансолем. Тот лишь хмыкнул, аккуратно сжимая Бу в объятиях. Спина Сынквана теперь касалась груди Вернона, а подбородок парня упирался в плечо Бу.  
Он мог бы сказать, что выиграл эту жизнь, если бы не сменяющиеся на экране кадры, что вызывали мурашки на коже Сынквана.

— Ты сам предложил выбор, — улыбнулся Чхве, когда неожиданный скрежет снова наполнил комнату.

— Нужно было воспользоваться купоном, — пробурчал Сынкван, зажмуривая глаза.

Хансоль пожал плечами, смотря на экран.

— Кто же знал, что это будет ужастик из топа «Самые стремные фильмы в истории»? Я думал, будет смешно.

Хриплый и тихий смех вырвался из легких Вернона.

— Выключай, — произнес парень, размыкая пальцы, что в замке покоились на животе Бу.

— Но?

— Можешь включить свои «Сумерки», но это будет стоить четыре желания, — с усмешкой предложил Чхве.

— Пять, и я остаюсь на этом месте, — выпалил Бу. Секунда. Щеки покрылись румянцем, а руки закрыли лицо, пытаясь спрятать смущение.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Вернон, снова прижимая парня к себе. — Можем разыграть весь фильм по ролям.

Сынкван засмеялся, нажимая «play».

Худшим в этом фильме было то, что они действительно знали все реплики наизусть, могли до секунды сказать, что будет происходить дальше, возможно, даже могли повторить звуки. Но при этом Бу все равно восторженно реагировал на каждое появление главных героев в одном кадре.  
Его рука каждый раз сжимала колено Хансоля, будто спрашивая: «Тебе так же весело, как и мне?» Вернону было весело, да, — после первых двадцати минут фильма он заснул, упираясь головой в плечо сидящего впереди Сынквана. А Бу ничего не оставалось, как, разложив подушки, опустить Хансоля на пол и аккуратно пристроиться рядом. К титрам они оба спали.

Первое, что он увидел, когда открыл глаза, было лицо Вернона, который спокойно спал, очевидно, не мучаясь от кошмаров.  
Сынкван проснулся от того, как сильно руки Хансоля сжимали его.  
Они много раз ночевали вместе, делили одну кровать, и Бу точно знал, почему Чхве спит с двумя подушками — одну он постоянно обнимает во сне. Но он не подозревал, что объятия парня настолько сильны. А еще он не знал, что теперь должен делать.  
Вернон вел режим полуночника — ложился за полночь и вставал уже после обеда, из-за чего всегда страдал в школе, жалуясь на недосып. Поэтому каждые выходные проводил в кровати, восстанавливая часы сна, которые потерял.

Первый час после пробуждения Сынкван честно пытался снова заснуть, но руки, что сжимали его талию, сильно мешали ему с этим. Второй час он провел, наблюдая за тем, как медленно дребезжат ресницы Хансоля, пока грудная клетка парня медленно поднимается и опускается.  
И было в этом что-то по-настоящему завораживающее: Сынкван мог поклясться, что сотня звезд покинула небосвод в ночь, когда родился Хансоль.  
Ему вдруг стало жарко, а идея, что тогда на дне рождения посетила его, снова крутилась в голове. Что если пойти ва-банк и сотым желанием озвучить то самое, что уже пару лет живет вместе с Сынкваном. Будут ли тогда иметь значение остальные девяносто девять?

Вернон издал непонятный звук, вызывая на лице Бу улыбку. Кажется, в этот момент мозг Сынквана полностью перестал работать.

— Ты невероятно быстр и силен, у тебя бледная ледяная кожа, твои глаза меняют цвет, и иногда ты говоришь так, будто ты из другого времени. Ты никогда не пьешь и не ешь, ты избегаешь солнца… Сколько тебе лет? — пробормотал Бу один из своих любимейших отрывков, пытаясь настроить себя на нужные слова.

— Семнадцать? — вдруг отозвался Хансоль, так и не открыв глаз.

Сынкван дернулся, явно не ожидая ответа.

— И давно тебе семнадцать?

— Уже да, — улыбнулся Вернон, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушке.

Бу смотрел на него, не моргая. Чхве поддерживал его даже самые бредовые идеи.

— Она была смелой, — неожиданно заключил Сынкван. — Немного туповатой, но смелой.

— И выдуманной, — все так же сонно отвечал Вернон. Он точно не собирался открывать глаза.

— Пусть даже так, — его голос стал еще тише. — Я настоящий, но слишком трусливый.

— Неправда, — пробурчал Хансоль, на ощупь касаясь затылка Сынквана. — Ты настоящий, Бубу, и намного лучше, чем выдуманная она.

Они долго молчали. Бу уже решил, что Чхве снова заснул — его касания стали мягче, а дыхание снова выровнялось.  
Он вдруг решил, что озвучить это сейчас — лучшее решение, а потом будь что будет. Сынкван в любой момент сможет сказать, что Хансолю это показалось, привиделось во сне, или сможет свести все это в шутку, если ответ будет «нет».

— Нони, — прошептал Бу.

— М-м-м?

Возможно, он не спал.

— У меня осталось последнее желание, — неуверенно произнес Сынкван. — Я все их потратил на такие мелочи, но главное так и не озвучил.

— Сынкван, — его глаза медленно распахнулись. Теперь они внимательно смотрели друг на друга.

Каждый знал, что, наверное, это один из самых важных моментов за все эти годы, что они разделяли друг с другом.

Поступление в школу, первый экзамен, первая неудача и первая победа. Они всегда ассоциировались друг у друга с чем-то, что происходит впервые. Первая дружба и первая ссора. Впервые сбитые колени и первый перелом после урока катания на скейтборде.  
У Сынквана Хансоль ассоциировался еще с кое-чем, наверное, с самым важным, что только могло произойти с ним. Вернон был его первой любовью — странной, немного неуклюжей и причудливой. Но даже здесь «первенство» принадлежало этому парню с заразительно широкой улыбкой и огромной верой в человечество.

— Если бы я попросил, — губы давно пересохли. — Если бы я, как сотое желание, загадал тебя рядом с собой до самого конца, — он вздохнул. — Ты бы согласился?

Хансоль медленно моргал, наблюдая за тем, как изменяется выражение лица Сынквана: с уверенного оно с каждой секундой все больше становилось потерянным, а в уголках глаз теперь собирались слезы.  
Ладонь Вернона коснулась щеки парня, а большой палец вытер слезу, что вот-вот должна была скатиться вниз.

— Почему ты плачешь, Квани? — тихо спросил Чхве, смотря в глаза парню. — Разве я не говорил, что готов исполнить что угодно, когда дело касается тебя?

Сынкван покачал головой.

— Это не предложение дружить целую вечность, Нони, это…

— Я знаю, — перебил его Хансоль вместе с улыбкой, закрывая глаза. — Это признание, ответ на которое «да».

— Что?

— У тебя было девяносто девять желаний, у меня было одно единственное — ты. Давно.

Сынкван ассоциировался у Хансоля с первыми солнечными лучами после затяжных дождей, с первой весной, что они провели вместе, и с первым цветением сакуры, что они наблюдали когда-то. Бу не ассоциировался с первой любовью, он был ей — прекрасной, незабываемой и лучшей.  
Взаимной.


End file.
